It is known that such domestic mixers are particularly effective to mix, beat and emulsion foodstuffs, as well as to crush ice.
In known mixers of this type, the bowl cover is generally removable and is maintained on the bowl, after emplacement by the user, by means of a securement system of bayonet type. A serious drawback of this type of apparatus resides in the possible starting of the apparatus by a child when the cover is off, the moving tool then being able to seriously hurt the child if he introduces his hand into the open bowl.